A Promise
by Music yuki3
Summary: It is all about Aoi and her friends were separated. Now she was given a chance to study in the school were her friends study.The problem is, shall they meet again? and with a promise that Aoi and Tatsuma made, they might meet again.
1. unforgetable party

**Title:**

**A/N:**

**I hope you like my new story that I made**

**I really hope that I can improve my grammars**

**It is important for me to know my mistakes**

**So I can improve more than I expect**

**But rather than that, **

**I hope you understand the story**

**Well enjoy!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A Promise**

**Chapter1: Unforgettable party**

**(Flashback)**

**"****Tatsuma****!" shouted someone at his back**

**He turned around as fast as he could but it was only Aoi, He waved his hand and said "hi." She went near him and all of the sudden **

**"Aoi is something wrong?" asked Tatsuma curiously**

**"Ah nothing" answered Aoi**

**She sudden turned around and supposes to run back but... Tatsuma grab her arm. Her eyes opened widely. Then sudden tears came out.**

**"Aoi? Are you crying?" asked Tatsuma**

**But Aoi didn't answer; she looked at Tatsuma's eyes and can see he really wants to know. **

**"Is it true?" asked Aoi**

**"That what?" asked Tatsuma**

**"That... That... That you are mad at me? I know I shouldn't asked you this but kyoiuchi said you are?" shouted Aoi**

**"You believe him?" answered Tatsuma honestly.**

**"Aoi!!! Stay away from him!!!" a voice coming from their back**

**"Huh... Kyoichi?" replied Aoi**

**As she turned around she saw Kyoichi. Tatsuma went at her side and smiled.**

**"Kyoiuchi hello!" greeted Tatsuma**

**Kyoiuchi run as fast as he could and the time he is near them, he grabs Aoi's hand. Aoi being forced by Kyoichi suddenly pushed both of them angrily.**

**"Stop please" Said Aoi pleasingly**

**"****Kyoiuchi we should stop this" whispered Tatsuma to Kyoichi**

**"Tatsuma lets meet at the park and know who will really be that strongest!" shouted Kyoichi**

**"Sure how about now" replied Tatsuma**

**Then Kyoichi and Tatsuma run to reach the park.**

**"Why should they need to fight especially in the park? I have to stop them" shouted Aoi**

**She also tried to run as fast as she could even if Tatsuma and kyoichi is a half way there. When she reached the park entrance. She closed her eyes and went in.**

**"****Stop Tatsuma! Stop Kyouichi!" shouted Aoi **

**She opened her eyes and heard people shouting "Happy Birthday"**

**"****What?" asked Aoi Curiously**

**"****Happy birthday Aoi" Said Tatsuma**

**Tatsuma went near to her and laughed. Aoi blushed because of embarrassment. **

**"****You believed us?" Said Kyoiuchi at her side**

**"****All the fighting thing was a fake" said Tatsuma**

**Sakurai and came Daigo**

**"****It is all my idea" said Sakurai**

**"****You shouldn't have seen your face haha" said Kyouichi laughingly**

**"****Happy birthday!!" said Tatsuma while giving a gift**

**"****Whats this?" asked Aoi?**

**"****Why don't you open it?" said Tatsuma**

**She opened the gift which has a big ribbon. She untie the ribbon and opened the box, she saw a golden lock necklace.**

**"****I gave that to you because I also have one, this time its a key" said Tatsuma**

**He showed it to Aoi, Aoi blushed.**

**"****This is the best party I ever had in my life, thank you" said Aoi**

**(End of flashback)**

**" oh i still remembered that party which was also my 2nd to the last day in that city"  
**

**"All passengers may go to their respective place" said the speaker  
**

**"****I am sure we will still meet "said Aoi while holding the golden lock necklace and continued walking with her bag  
**

**"The promise we made will lead me to you Tatsuma" whispered Aoi**

**A/N:**

**~~I hoped you liked it Just comment me from~~**

**~~Incorrect spelling or grammar ~~**

**~~Please wait for the next chapter~~**


	2. unforgetable place

**A/N: **

**I hope you like the next chapter... **

**If you don't understand tell me**

**I am not much good in spellings and grammars so I apologize. Well enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A Promise**

**Chapter2: Unforgettable place (Aoi's POV)**

**As I carry my bag until my house, every path I go seemed very quiet. I went to my old house and it seems dirty. I asked my old neighbors who was shocked that I came back if any person came to visit my house when I was gone. They just replied to me saying "He Came several times." I was actually disturb by the word"he." Anyway, I went inside my old house and it seems that several people sent me letters when I'm gone. I looked at my pet dogs and seemed happy to see me but when I figure out that nobody feed them…**

**"Stupid butler, I told him to feed my pet dogs when I'm gone!" I shouted**

**I opened the front door and it seems that nothing has change a bit. I put down my things at my room and went to the kitchen to get some dog food. I feed my pet dog and fix my house. First I swept the dust, wipe the dirt's and re arrange my personal things like for example clothes.**

**"Oh I forgot to read my letters" I said in mind**

**I run to get the several envelopes in the mailbox and lock myself at my room. Actually the sum of the letters is 10. I was bit disappointed to know that the 9 letters are just the bills of the house. The other letter was from Tatsuma, I cried after reading it. I got touched in a part which was written" I will wait for you to fulfill our promise in any time and any day until the end of time"**

**I threw my bills in the trash can. For the first time I wore my strawberry pajamas which Tatsuma's parent gave me. Usually I kept my gifts and never use it, I just display it.**

**I comb my hair gently and thinking what will happen tomorrow.**

**End of chapter 2**


	3. a new friend

**A/N: **

**I hope this time I improve this chapter**

**I hope you like this new chapter I made**

**I put myself in this chapter**

**My character name is Yukime**

**Enjoy!!!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Chapter 1- A new friend (no one's POV)_**

**_Aoi waked up early in her good sleep that even the sun is not yet stood up, fixed her bed and does things that need to be done. She took a bath and wore her old uniform that she (missed). After doing some works she wore her lock necklace and rode her bike up to school._**

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_(School)_**

**_Aoi went to her respective classroom and gave the registration paper to her teacher which is Maria._**

**_"Good morning" greeted Aoi_**

**_"Good morning, it is nice seeing you again Misato Aoi" said Maria_**

**_"It is also nice seeing you" Answered Aoi_**

**_"How about being the schools student council president?" asked Maria_**

**_"Yes, I will try to run up again" answered Aoi_**

**_"Miss your friends?" asked Maria_**

**_"Yeah" answered Aoi_**

**_"Don't worry they are just in the other section" said Maria_**

**_Then the bell rang, all the students went to they're respective chair. Aoi went to her sit and fix her things. As she fix her things a girl appear on her front_**

**_"Hi you must be Misato Aoi" greeted the girl_**

**_"Yes, nice meeting you…" Answered Aoi_**

**_"Oh my name is Kagamiyo Yukime I hope to be a good friend of yours" said Yukime_**

**_A girl who is one of the classmates of Aoi. She has sapphire eyes, long goldish brown hair with a big blue ribbon at the side and has a secret crush on Tatsuma. Aoi and Yukime smiled at each other and shake hands._**

**_"Class I think this is a special day because you will have a new classmate. I think most of you know her and some don't. She used to study here last 3 years and she went back this school year from Switzerland, may I call on Misato Aoi." Said Maria_**

**_Aoi went at front, face her classmate and took a deep breath._**

**_"Umm… Good morning, my name is Misato Aoi, I know most of you know me and some don't. Like said I went back from Switzerland with a personal reason. I am looking forward to be a good friend of yours, thank you and good day" said Aoi formally_**

**_She went back to her sit while the other students clap her hands._**

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_(Break time)_**

**_Aoi opened her bag to get some snacks while Yukime went closer to her._**

**_"Aoi like you said you have a personal reason umm can I ask why?" asked Yukime_**

**_"Oh okay just don't tell it to the others" replied Aoi_**

**_"Yes" answered Yukime_**

**_"There is a person I loved that before I go to Switzerland we promised something and one that is that I will come back" explained Aoi_**

**_"Oh… you know I also have a secret" said Yukime_**

**_"I will not tell anybody… what?" asked Aoi_**

**_"Well there is a person that I like and I think you can help me" answered Yukime_**

**_"Who?" asked Aoi_**

**_"Um… it's… its Ta" said Yukime_**

**_"Ta?" asked Aoi_**

**_"Tatsuma Hiyuu" answered Yukime_**

**_"Tatsuma!" shouted Aoi_**

**_"You know him? I knew it you know him" said Yukime_**

**_"Umm can you show him to me later this dismissal" requested Aoi_**

**_"Of course that is friends are for" answered Yukime_**

**_Aoi is really happy that she could meet Tatsuma one more time but she is also sad because her best friend like the person she like. She is afraid to tell Yukime that he is the one she is saying about._**

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_(Dismissal)_**

**_Aoi went to the meeting place where Yukime said. She went there waiting for Tatsuma and Yukime. Suddenly she heared the voice of Tatsuma._**

**_"Oh no, what should I say to him. Hi, hello and hi" whispered Aoi curiously_**

**_Then when the door opened Tatsuma saw Aoi same with Aoi she saw Tatsuma._**

**_"Tatsuma…" whispered Aoi_**

**_"Aoi" whispered Tatsuma_**

**_End of chapter 3_**

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**A/N:**

**I hoped you like this chapter**

**I am sorry I upload it so long**

**Thank you for reading**

**I promise I will upload the next chapter soon**


End file.
